Split Personality
by Tomoyo10798
Summary: Summary: Lucy had a split-personality no one can accept her except for her adoptive parents. Because of her adoptive father's business she was enrolled to fairytail high that a secretly an assassin school. Will she able to find a certain someone who will accept her other self?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tomoyo-chan don't own fairytail

~XOXOXOXO~

There are no normal family

~XOXOXOXO~

A little girl no less than 5 years old was running, it was dark. She was running away from the man who made her become like that, a monster, a complete monster from such a young age. She killed hundreds of men, their blood are still on her hands. When. When will this stop?

The scene suddenly changed

Now she's crying, she's being beat up by the same man. A big knife suddenly slashed behind her. A large scar in her back was the evidence. Bruised and broken in that large but dark and lonely room. Will she ever get out from that horrible place?

The scene changed again

She's now outside it's raining hard. Her small frail body is full of bruises, both black and blue. After that beating she was thrown out and disowned by her own family. Her own family only wanted strong people, and she's a girl that will never be strong. She hated, no loathed her real family, all she wanted was to kill them... To get revenge but now she can't. She sat on some alley waiting to die. When she fainted all she saw was black clothes and beside that was a golden hair. Please. Can you help her get out from this cruel and lonely place?

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I looked at the time, it was already 6:30 "That dream again," I murmured to myself. It's been months since I had that dream again.

"Lucy!" the cute voice of my mother shouted. I smiled as I answered.

"Hai, mom I'm coming" I hurriedly put on my new uniform and ran downstairs.

"Good morning dad" I greeted my father, who was drinking coffee while reading the daily newspaper. He has short black hair, and had dark eyes. He was wearing a black office suit. My dad really loved the color black.

"Good morning Lucy," he greeted back with a gentle smile. My dad may look cold but he's a gentle person.

My mother was sitting next to him. She has very long, wavy, pale blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes and a slight child-like build. My mother looked like a child in many ways.

"Good morning mother," I greeted

"Morning Lucy, hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late," she said. I looked at my clock again I saw the time, it was already 7 o' clock. I quickly gulped down my food and ran outside.

"Be careful Lucy, okay." my mom shouted as she waved me goodbye.

"Okay mom, I will," I said I waved them goodbye and ran.

I really loved my adoptive parents. They loves me like their real daughter. My mother Mavis Vermillion and my dad Zeref Acnologia was not really my real parents. After my real dad disowned me and leaved me on an alley bruised and already on the verge of death. They took me in; since my real dad disowned me I am no longer a Heartfilia. They changed my name from Lucy Heartfilia to Lucy Vermillion Acnologia, daughter of Zeref and Mavis Vermillion Acnologia. The Acnologia and Vermillion is a well-known family... Mother once told me that their family was once arch rivals but when they accidentally met that's when love blossomed. They even broke the rules just to be together.

Today I'm going to fairy high that my adoptive mom and dad built when they were young after they cut their ties on the vermillion and Acnologia household, when I heard about the school I keep pestering mom for me to attend that school but she told me not to go. But my dad helped me and gave reasons to mom about having a store branch here in magnolia.

I really do love them, they are my everything, they accept me for who I am.

Normal POV

"Oi, Carla-sensei is coming," a woman with long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe stated as she hid her few beers under the table.

"Looks like she's with the new student, I hope she's kind," a little girl with shoulder-length blue hair, which had eyebrow-length bangs, which was tied up with a colourful bandana around her head said as she returned to her book.

"She?" they all stared at the girl.

"Oh, so you didn't hear that the new student is a…" she was cut off when Carla-sensei came in.

"Ohayo minna-san" she greeted, everyone stood up and bowed.

"As I told you yesterday today we will have a new student," she waved to Lucy to come in.

Carla-sensei picks up the chalk and writes Lucy's name on the board "you can introduce yourself now," Carla-sensei said. Lucy bowedand started to introduce herself.

"I'm Lucy Acnologia, nice to meet you all," Lucy said with her gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Lucy-san," they all said in unison.

"Acnologia-san you can sit next to Natsu, Natsu raise your hand." then a man with salmon pink hair and onyx pair of eyes raised his hand. Lucy walked toward the man.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Acnologia, nice to meet you" lucy said to the man.

"Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you, how about I tour you round the school it's rare to have new student in this school." he said as he shookLucy's hand and smiled at her. She smiled with tinted pink on her cheeks "Sure…"

After the introduction they started the class.

XOXOXOXOX

After class lunch break; in the principal office.

Lucy knocked on the door "An old man is the principal here mom said... And I must call him master why I guess?" lucy thought. "Hey! That rhymes!" she thought again.

She was waiting for an old man's voice to call her in but a girl's voice answered "Come in," the voice was like an angel's voice.

"This old man must be a total pervert bringing women in school?" Lucy again thought while having some weird fantasies.

Lucy entered and saw a white hair girl sitting on the principal's chair beside her was a yellow haired man that in many ways was really scary.

"Are you the principal?" Lucy asked the man beside the white haired girl. The girl laughed.

"Hey, Mira the girl thought you're gramps, maybe it's the hair," the scary man said. Lucy just sweat dropped when the man flinched fromthe girl glaring at him.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss I'm not the principal I'm his personal assistant and this is Laxus Dreyar he's the principal's grandson," miraintroduced as she smiled at Lucy. That made lucy smile back "She's so beautiful!" lucy thought "We're seniors in fairy high." the white haired girl, Mira, continued.

"I'm Lucy V. Acnologia, nice to meet you Mira-senpai, Laxus-senpai," Lucy said politely then bowed.

"How polite new fairy keep it up, but I wonder how long?" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Laxus!" Mira said with a gentle voice but made Laxus flinch. Lucy looked at the two helpers curiously. "Be Nice, she's a new fairy"Mira said again.

"Be nice? is he a dog/What am I?" Lucy and Laxus thought.

"By the way, you, new fairy did you already get your fairy mark?" Laxus said, Lucy just shook her head.

"Oh, that's bad come here," she waved to Lucy to come closer. Lucy walked closer to her "you know it's dangerous to walk here without a fairy mark." Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"What color would you like?" Mira asked

"Pink," Lucy answered. Mira stood up and got a pink stamp from the nearest closet.

"Where would you like to place it?" Mira scanned Lucy's body questioningly.

"Back of my right hand?" Lucy suggested as she offered her hand to Mira. As Mira stamped it she felt a little sting but ignored it. She stared at her hand that now had a fairy mark and smiled at it happily.

"Laxus how about you give her a tour around the school?" The white haired girl continued.

"Why wo…" he was cut off when Lucy spoke.

"Ano…Mira-san no need to Dragneel-kun already offered to tour me around the campus…" she said Mira almost fainted but who knew why?

"That man is a trou…" again cut off now by the opening of the door that left Laxus ticked off but who wouldn't be, cut off two times in a row.

"Oi, Acnologia still alive, hope Laxus didn't eat you yet!" a pi… *ehem* salmon haired man, Natsu shouted.

Laxus who was really irritated punched him. Unconsciously it invoked a big fight.

Mira cleared her throat in a way that even Lucy flinched. "what's that sound, my body moved by itself?" Lucy thought looking at Mira who smiled at her, now she was trembling. "Did Mira-senpai just do that?"

"Let's go Acnologia!" Natsu shouted, pulling the trembling Lucy out the room but before they could leave Lucy waved at Mira.

"Bye Mira-senpai, Laxus-senpai," she shouted.

"Be careful, lucy-chan!" Mira shouted back. Then they left earshot of the three back in the principal's office, off to go tour the school.

XOXOXOXO

"So Acnologia, you got your fairy mark, you're a fairy now" Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Yes and please stop calling me Acnologia Dragneel-san" Lucy said with a hint of a sarcastic voice.

"Sure, sure…So where do you want to go first?" Natsu continued.

"You're choice you're the tour guide" Lucy said with a proud smirk.

"Okay then, first up the canteen." Natsu shouted but before lucy could retort he pulled her and ran.

~AT THE CANTEEN/CAFETERIA~

Lucy was now standing in the center of a huge crowd. Natsu was now nowhere in sight.

"Lucy!" she turned and saw Natsu waving at her. The blond ran towards him quickly, trying to catch up.

"Why did you leave me!" Lucy shouted at Natsu angrily.

"It just slipped my mind," he said. Lucy just glared at him irritatingly and sweat dropped.

"Yo, flamehead who's the chick?" a boy with dark blue hair said. He was sitting near Lucy and Natsu.

"She's Lucy" Natsu answered, quite irritated as how the boy stared at Lucy. Natsu pulled Lucy behind him.

"Hey Gray, Natsu!" an orange haired boy shouted at the two boys. He ran toward them but when he noticed Lucy heautomatically changed directions to Lucy.

"You must be the new fairy right?" the orange haired boy inquired to Lucy who nodded but blushed furiously when the said man kissed the back of her hand. Natsu growled in an irritated way and pulled Lucy away from the two boys.

"What's his problem?" the blue haired boy asked as he walked to the opposite direction than where Natsu and Lucy had gone to. The orange haired man just shook his head.

BACK TO LUCY AND NATSU~

"So where are we going next?" Lucy asked Natsu who looked at her puzzled. Then he suddenly stopped.

"So any suggestions?" Natsu asked with a grin across his face, Lucy put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Uhmmm….Library I guess?" Lucy said with a smile.

"So you're a bookworm?" Natsu said with a curious look.

"Nope." Lucy said.

"You like books but you're not a bookworm," Natsu said while Lucy nodded "Then you need to meet Levy, she loves book more than anything she will like you,"

Lucy gleamed at the words as they ran toward a really big building behind the school. When they are at the front of the building Lucy's mouth gaped open. The building was humongous. It was a ten story building.

"T-t-this is the library?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu just shook his head.

"Nope." Natsu said as he pointed at the top of the building. "The last floor is owned by the scariest person in the world, the school council president," Natsu said, he began to tremble while Lucy cocked her head curiously.

"The 4 floor below that is the library, the others is secret since your new" Natsu said while Lucy pouted. Natsu ruffled her hair as he laughed at Lucy.

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled. "So off we go!" he suddenly pick her up bridal style, making made lucy flush red.

"Hey Natsu put me down, I can walk you know!" Lucy shouted but Natsu looked at her.

"Nope, can't do that," Lucy looked at him puzzled. She was still blushing "Why not?!" Lucy asked.

"This Floor is off limit for newbies so can't put you down till we enter the elevator," Natsu said in a lamely serious voice, Lucy just sighed and took it.

~AT THE LIBRARY~

After entering the library Natsu put down Lucy. She gleamed as she looked around the place. Then a loud explosion shattered the quietness of the place.

"What's that?" Lucy asked "It's nothing, but I guess the afternoon classes are suspended," he said as she pushed Lucy toward the library.

"You can stay here for a while, I'll just fetch you later," Natsu said while Lucy nodded. Then Natsu ran toward the elevator. Lucy justfacepalmed and groaned.

"Wait! I forgot to asked who is levy?" Lucy thought as she ran her finger on the top of the books as she walked to the stairs. But she heard another loud sound. She began to run towards the source of the sound and saw a group of men circling around a little girl with blue hair.

A dark yellow haired man smacks the table where the girl was sitting. The mountain of books that cluttered the table flew as the man smacked the table again.

The little girl glared at the group of men. "What do you want, yotsuba-san?" the flustered man glared at the little girl.

"Like I said earlier, I want to ask you out," the other man said, he had a green hair, tall and was quite muscular.

The girl returned to reading her book. "If you're thinking of using me as a bait to get Redfox-san then you're wasting your time, Ren-san" the green haired man laughed haughtily at the little girl.

Lucy who was eavesdropping at the conversation gained chills at the laughs of the man... it was both a mockery and pure anger. Lucy was shocked when the man suddenly grabbed the little girl and threw her across the room. The girl stood up and bristled with anger. The manthrew the book that they had just ruined then laughed loudly.

Lucy who was also red in anger tried to run toward the place where the girl was and save her but two big hands stopped her. She turnedaround and saw an old man wearing priest like clothes and wearing a big cross necklace. The old man walked towards them. The group of men walked backward as the old guy stopped.

"No fighting in the library," the man said calmly "who are you old man?" the man smiled.

"I'm Crux the Librarian," the men laughed.

"This midget is the school's librarian, can you believe it?" the yellow haired man, yotsuba said.

"Nope. He's the head librarian," Levy said, glaring at the group of men.

"This girl is the sub librarian, and from the things I saw here today you brutes are never to enter this place again or I shall tell the student council about this... Mistreatment." The men shot Levy glares of death as they turned and stalked away, fuming silently from the interruption of their fun.

When the elevator closed Lucy ran toward the girl. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded as she picked up her books Lucy kneeled down and helped her pick up the books.

"By the way I'm Lucy, Lucy V. Acnologia," Lucy said as she stretched her hand for a handshake. The girl held her hand and shook it tightly. "I'm Levy McGarden but you can call me Levy," the girl said with a smile.

After they picked the entire set of books that was thrown about they sat on a near empty table near the exit.

"Oh, so you're my classmate." Levy nodded and smiled at Lucy.

"So lu-chan you like books?" Levy said observing Lucy who nodded "What about you Levy-chan?" Levy suddenly gleamed "I love them!"

"You must be the Levy that Natsu was talking about."

Levy suddenly stiffened "What do you mean Natsu?"

"I mean Natsu Dragneel" Lucy said out loud. It turned out to be a bad choice however as everyone near her stared at her like she was crazy or something. Levy suddenly turned serious and everyone near them began to walk toward their table.

"You're the new fairy?" Lucy gave a slight nod and they gasped.

"Remember new fairy, never go near Natsu Dragneel and his group," the people said in a dark and threatening tone.

"In his group there is Loke Celestial, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster and their leader Natsu Dragneel" one of the people said Lucy suddenly stiffened when she realized the word 'celestial'. When she was a Heartfillia she always heard the word celestial family, the celestial family was loyal to the Heartfillia's. she hated them except for some others like virgo. Who came from the Celestial family and now was a part of the Vermillion family and plue her loyal dog who was also once a part of the Celestial's.

"So we're telling you, new fairy be careful," they again said except Levy who was nowhere in sight.

"Lushi!" Natsu shouted. Lucy stood up hurriedly. The group of fellow students who were talking to her... Well more like threatening her... Quickly sped off as the salmon haired guy began to walk near her.

"What happened Lucy you're pale?" Natsu asked as he stared at Lucy who was pale after the talk about Natsu and his group.

"Oh before I forgot the class is suspended so we can go home now." Natsu said as Lucy nodded

"Sure."

~couple of blocks away from the school~

"So where's do you live?" Natsu asked.

"It's quite near just a couple of block before the tails dorm." Lucy said as she walked infront of Natsu.

"I lived at the tails dorm" Natsu explained. Lucy turned around to see Natsu grinning at her. She smile back warmly.

"Oh is that so…." Lucy said with a worried tone. Natsu caught that tone.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked but Lucy just kept smiling.

"Nothing"

Few minutes later they arrived at the Acnologia mansion.

"As expected in Acnologia family this house is big." Natsu murmured then the gate suddenly opened.

"So I'll be going now" Natsu said as he turned around.

"Ok" Lucy said with a sad, worried tone made Natsu instinctively turn and look at her.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Natsu asked as he turned to look at Lucy who had her head low and her hair covering her face.

"Nothing," she smiled but her hair was still covering her eyes then she ran toward the gate.

Natsu who was worried stayed there as the gate closed. Looking at the back of Lucy as she walked toward the house.

**XOXOXOX**

**Tell Tomoyo-chan if you like the story and then Tomoyo-chan will continue this story..**

**A big thanks to darkwarrior1010 for the big help**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HORA MINNASAN it's been a while right? gomen for the really LONG delay but heres tomoyo-chan's split personality chapter 2 hope you all like it**_

_**chapter 2:**_

_**"Mission. this school?"**_

_a man in black clothes carry the little girl inside a big mansion and the girl beside him clean the little girl's wound, the little girl was unconcious for three days the couple was really worried she won't wake up so they brought her to a big hospital_

_four days later the girl wake up the couple was beyond happy but everytime they tried to talk to the girl she just cowered and cry. after a week in the hospital they brought her back to their mansion again._

_the maids was really happy when they saw the girl._

_a month later there are still no sign of her parent looking for her so they thought she was on an accident and her parent died but the next day a lady with pink hair and maid dress knock on their door the couple was horrified at the look of the maid she was covered with whip marks and bruises. the little girl saw the maid and run to her and hug her much to the couple's shock_

_the maid told the couple about the girl's story_

_the girl's real mother died on a horrible sickness when she was just few months old, while her father is a CEO of a known Corporation who's in the top 10 riches and strongest company in fiore. the lady with pink hair told the couple that after their mistress died their master went nuts, he remarried to a woman named minerva, who abused the little girl. she was thought how to fight in such young age and how the girl killed a hundred of men in just one night but when the girl was five she didn't acomplished her important mission and got beaten up and when her father and stepmother heard that she failed she was disowned_

_another month pass, the couple thought about adopting her and the maid as their daughters they filed an adoption paper and so the girl and the maid was now their daughters and a part of their small but happy family._

"Damn this annoying clock!" lucy cursed as she throws another clock in the wall then she get up to get herself ready

few minutes later she run down to eat breakfast with her parent

"Oh! is that so you're my daughter's friend" she froze in her spot when she heard her father said the word 'friend'

"Yes kind of" a familiar voice to lucy spoke she jump realizing it's none other than

"Natsu!?" she shout making everyone in the room turn to look at her

"Goodmorning Luce!" natsu cheerfully said

"Goodmorning lucy" zeref said

lucy smiled at her father and kissed him on the cheek "Goodmorning dad"

"oh lucy is this boy a friend of yours?" zeref asked in a serious tone

"Yes...Kind...of" lucy said zeref just nods and smile

lucy picked a cup of tea from the table and take a sip "he said he wants to walk you to school" zeref continued not making eye contanct with her daughter while lucy spit out her tea

"What!?" she shouted then look at natsu who just grin at her making her groan "Sure." zeref smiled at her daughter

"So dragneel-kun..."

"Natsu" natsu cut off "you can call me natsu, Acnologia-san" natsu said making zeref laughs lightly that shock lucy he rarely see his father laughs except when her mother, mavis want to play with them

"Ok sure.. you can call me zeref" zeref said in a much cheerful tone

"you're igneel's son, are you?" zeref asked then take a sip on his coffee

"Yes..." natsu said with his signature grin making lucy smile

"Hey zeref-san are you strong?" natsu asked making lucy jumped out of her seat and making zeref chuckled

"Hmmmm... well i don't know" zeref said with a tint of sarcatic tone making lucy giggled and natsu quite confused

"Then how about we try it... dad igneel told me that the acnologia is full of strong people" natsu said as he crack his knuckles zeref on the other hand walk outside to a big meadow field

they have a little fight, natsu is almost out of breath while zeref is not breaking down any sweat "Still alive natsu!" zeref shouted in a harmless mockery

"Sure."natsu said as he stand up "You're strong zeref-san" natsu complimented

zeref gave natsu his gentle smile "Thank you" he said

few minutes later

"you're really strong zeref-san" natsu said panting

"you too..." zeref said who did not break any sweat

the two sat down on a near bench while they are waiting for lucy who was eating breakfast natsu closed his eyes and when he opened it again two pair of chocolate brown orbs are staring straight at him making him jump and bump his head on lucy

"Ouch!" lucy winced zeref laughs as the two shout at each other

"You better be going" zeref said while the two stop arguing and smile "I'm thinking that her mother might be visiting that place" zeref thought waving her daughter goodbye as he turned around his face and aura change

"Maybe it's right if it goes this way" he thought again before picking up his coat and walk to his brand new car

At fairy high

few minutes after she entered the fairytail gates natsu just disappear where he was? she doesn't have any idea

"Natsu have the habit to just disappear and appear out of nowhere" she thought

she suddenly jumps when someone tap her in the shoulder she quickly turned around and saw a little bluenette smiling toward her "Morning Lu-chan!" she cheerfully said lucy suddenly gleamed

"Morning levy-chan!" lucy greeted the two of them walked to their classroom and when she entered there are only few girls there, one had a scarlet red hair who was eating cake, the other one had ocean blue hair and eyes, the other girl is a cute one she had dark blue hair that was tied in pigtail, the other one had few beers in her hand she had brown hair and eyes, and a white haired girl that lucy already know mira.

"Morning minasan" levy said mira smiled at her "Morning levy-chan" the group chorus

"Oh! lucy ohayo" mira said in a cheerful voice

"Ohayo, mira-senpai!" lucy cheerfully said making the others smile "It's okay call me mira" mira said her gentle smile didn't leave her face

"Oh so your lucy the new fairy, i'm cana alberona" the brown haired girl said "she stinks liked alcohol" lucy thought as she smile forcefully "Hi, alberona-san" lucy politely said

cana laughs and pats lucy's shoulder "You're polite just like laxus said you can just call me cana"

"O...okay? cana" lucy said as she sweatdrop staring at cana who continued on drinking boozes

"Hello Lucy-san... i'm Wendy" the dark blue haired girl said lucy gleamed

"Hello wendy-chan... you're so cute" lucy said sparkling while wendy blush in embarasment

"Thank you" wendy mumbled

"Hello lucy i'm erza scarlet you can call me erza" the red haired girl said from her seat she wave her hand and point it to the blue haired girl

"That's juvia" erza said while the said girl looked at them and smile. juvia stands up and walk toward them to join the group

"By the way lucy did you know what kind of school you enter?" erza asked lucy shakes her head making them gasped

"i just hate the royal school and my father said this school is good for me" lucy said making the girls shakes their head

"the heck?! is your father crazy?he just entered her daughter in a really dangerous school!" levy shouted making lucy flinched

"Uhmm.. dangerous?" lucy started to tremble and hide under the table the girls look at her in full curiosity

"Is there any bully in this school?" lucy asked still trembling the girls look at one another and look at her again

"Yes, and much worse you might get yourself killed" cana said then she hic

lucy froze on her place "don't worry lu-chan, you got us you're one of us now!" levy said patting her back lucy smiled and stand up making mira and the other smile

"Wait i've notice that the boys aren't here yet" mira said quite worried

"Don't worry mira-san Scorpio-sensei told me that they are being punished for not reporting their last mission" wendy said as she put down some tea cups and pieces of cakes from the room's fridge which they didn't know they have one.

wendy gave lucy her share "thank you" lucy said wendy just smiled as she walk toward the other to give their share

"Ne, wendy what do you mean by..." lucy was cut off by a loud slammed by the door

"This is ridiculous i'm grouped with ice princess again!" natsu shout

"they're here~" Levy hummed

"Well not like i want to you know flame brain" another voice shout making juvia gleamed that makes lucy stand up and curiously looked at them

"Are you two fighting again?" erza asked the blue haired boy and natsu suddenly stiffend

"N-No O-Of course not erza" they said stuttering and both trembling in fear as the red haired girl glare at them

"Idiots" a black haired man said making the two boys glare at him "Like you can talk metal face" the two boys shout

four boys also entered the first one was laxus while the other one had blue hair but much lighter than the second boy, the other one had orange hair, and the last one had raven hair

"Morning!" the four said the girls replied "Goodmorning"

the raven haired boy walk toward wendy "Morning" the boy said wendy smiled at him "morning" she replied the boy whispered some few things to wendy she just nods

"Luce, you're in the same group as me sweet!" natsu shout

"Well you're the new fairy.." the blue haired boy said "I'm Jellal Fernandez the school council vice president" lucy shakes his hands and smile "I'm Lucy Acnologia"

"Acnologia? I heard that name before" the dark blue hair boy said

"Gray-san. acnologia is the family who betrayed his own family to live his own life and now the most strongest and richest family in whole fiore" the raven haired boy said making all of them gawked at him

"Is that true lu-chan?" levy asked in full curiosity

"Dad, did betrayed his family. well so does mom but it's because they have some reason you know" lucy said huffing

"What a family!" cana shout then the darkblue haired boy walk toward lucy

"By the way, Im Gray fullbuster" lucy looked at him and jumps in surprise

"Uhmm... Where's you clothes?" lucy asked , the boy looked at himself "shit" he mumbled and turn to look for his missing clothes. juvia on the other hand gave some extra clothes to gray

"thank you juvia you're a life saver" gray said "juvia's glad she could help her gray-sama" juvia said blushing furiously

then the other boys walk toward lucy "I'm Loke Celestial, you're even cuter than the last time i saw you" the orange haired boy said making lucy blush and earning a smack in the head from erza and a death glare from natsu

"I'm Romeo Conbolt" the raven haired boy said then point at the black haired man who's sitting next to levy who was busy reading her book "and that's Gajeel Redfox"

after their little introduction the bell rung again for the second subject, all of them sat down except romeo and wendy

"Our mission for today is to bring back the black gem that was stolen three days ago" romeo said in a serious tone

"i got some information from few people i know that these robbers are in this town we need to get that gem back without anyone knowing" wendy said making everyone tremble she had the **'**don't you dare messed this up AGAIN**'** face and** ' **or I'll really kill you**'** smile

"W-wendy-chan you're expression is scary" lucy said trembling behind her chair wendy suddenly smile apologetically

"Gomen Lucy-san" she cried then look up to romeo crying making the said boy jump "D-did i really gave a scary expression just now romeo-kun" wendy stuttered making romeo panicked

Lucy on the other hand was being calmed by natsu who never thought lucy was such a scardy cat

"Yes?" romeo mumbled but useless as it is wendy caught it making her cry even more and the poor boy to panicked "O-of course no t-that's a j-joke wendy-chan" romeo stuttered

wendy looked down on the floor sulking making romeo sweatdrop, after few second of awkward silence romeo cleared his throat

"Back to the topic" he shouted making everyone flinch

"Tonight 8:oo we'll meet at magnolia's port if anyone's late I'll surely kill you no exception" romeo said making lucy tremble again

"Dismissed" he shouted the boys left leaving the girls in the room again

"Lucy-san Gomen ne i didn't mean that"

"It's okay"

few hours later the class ended and all of them went home


End file.
